Bacteria viability has been the focus of research in the field of biological analysis, in particular when aimed at medical applications such as therapeutic or diagnostic application.
Whether for pathological examination or for fundamental biology studies, several methods are commonly used for the detection and interference with the viability of bacteria.
Although various methods, systems and compositions have been developed to interfere, and in particular, reduce bacterial viability to the extent of killing the bacteria, antibiotic resistance and additional defense mechanisms of the microorganism have made development of methods, systems and compositions able to interfere and in particular inhibit bacterial viability particularly challenging.